headhuntershorrorhousefandomcom-20200215-history
Dark Shadows: The Beginning DVD Collection 2
| image = | imagewidth = 225px | series = Dark Shadows | format = Region 1 | season = 1966 | episodes = 36-70 | discs = 4 | studio = MPI Home Video | released = October 30th, 2007 April 10th, 2012 | previous = Collection 1 | next = Collection 3 }} is a four-disc DVD set that collects episodes 36-70 of the original Dark Shadows television series. Discs 1-3 include nine episodes each, while disc four includes eight episodes plus bonus interviews. Product description With its alluring tales of Gothic mystery and supernatural intrigue, Dark Shadows became one of the most popular daytime series of all time. The character of Barnabas Collins, a guilt-ridden 175-year old vampire, brought the show tremendous success. Now, for the first time on DVD, MPI presents the spooky series' rare. early episodes before Barnabas. Collinwood's surly caretaker, Matthew Morgan informs Victoria Winters that he believes the ghost of Josette Collins and other spirits inhabit the estate. In an attempt to settle the controversy surrounding the manslaughter case that sent Burke Devlin to prison, Collins Fishing Fleet manager Bill Malloy sets up a private meeting for himself, Roger Collins, Sam Evans and Burke. Elizabeth Collins Stoddard confides to Victoria some of the legends involving Collinwood and Widows' Hill. Carolyn Stoddard and Victoria spot a body floating at the bottom of the cliff and Victoria experiences a strange premonition. After Bill Malloy disappears, Roger nervously bribes Sam to leave town. A ghost emerges from the Old House on the Collins family property. Episodes Disc One # Dark Shadows: 36 # Dark Shadows: 37 # Dark Shadows: 38 # Dark Shadows: 39 # Dark Shadows: 40 # Dark Shadows: 41 # Dark Shadows: 42 # Dark Shadows: 43 # Dark Shadows: 44 Disc Two # Dark Shadows: 45 # Dark Shadows: 46 # Dark Shadows: 47 # Dark Shadows: 48 # Dark Shadows: 49 # Dark Shadows: 50 # Dark Shadows: 51 # Dark Shadows: 52 # Dark Shadows: 53 Disc Three # Dark Shadows: 54 # Dark Shadows: 55 # Dark Shadows: 56 # Dark Shadows: 57 # Dark Shadows: 58 # Dark Shadows: 59 # Dark Shadows: 60 # Dark Shadows: 61 # Dark Shadows: 62 Disc Four # Dark Shadows: 63 # Dark Shadows: 64 # Dark Shadows: 65 # Dark Shadows: 66 # Dark Shadows: 67 # Dark Shadows: 68 # Dark Shadows: 69 # Dark Shadows: 70 Notes * Dark Shadows was created by Dan Curtis. Dan Curtis Productions, Inc.; All rights reserved. * Episodes from this collection are also included on the Dark Shadows: The Complete Original Series boxset collection. * This collection includes a collector's post-card of Maggie Evans. * Includes a Collinsport history featurette hosted by Kathryn Leigh Scott, who played Maggie Evans on the series. * Includes a bonus interview with actress Alexandra Moltke, who played Victoria Winters on the series. * Includes a bonus interview with Michael Brockman, who was a unit production manager on the series. See also ----